guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Echo
I don't have echo to check, but arcane echo was changed silently in a previous patch. Was echo changed in a similar manner? Fyren Arcane echo had a variable effect time, that changed to 20 to make it simular to echo. now the only difference is Spell cost (15,5) Activation time (2,1) and Kind of skill that can be copied (skill,spell) The other difference is that Arcane Echo will end prematurely if you use a non-spell skill, so if you used a stance or shout or anything other than a spell when it's activated, it'll end. ---- If you cast Echo after Glyph of Lesser Energy then you will capture Glyph of Lesser Energy and WASTE the Glyph you cast (i.e. Echo will be cast with lesser energy). So, you will never be able to use the glyph twice. Right? Alos, please leave the note about sustaining and hitting twice, they are two difference usages. --Karlos 03:01, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) :I think he meant cast echo, then glyph. Echo is replaced by the glyph and you still have the glyph up. Cast expensive spell, cast the second glyph, cast another expensive spell. --Fyren 03:28, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Capice! I put it back. --Karlos 03:35, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- So is Echo replaced by _Skill_ or _Spell_? It says in article that "Echo is replaced with the next _skill_ you use." but then the example are Fire Storm, Maelstorm, etc... Whice are _Spells_. :Skill. Spells are skills. --Fyren 06:13, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::So what can't you copy with Echo? :::You can copy everything. --Fyren 08:05, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::::Even stances? :::::Everything. Even signets of resurrection. Not capture, though. --Fyren 16:17, 29 October 2005 (EST) ---- I'm not sure if it actually meant what I thought it did, but I removed a sentence that seemed to imply that you could Echo Oath Shot... which is also an elite. --Kiiron 07:34, 20 October 2005 (EST) :That wouldn't stop you from echoing it. --Fyren 08:05, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::It would if you can't equip both at the same time. I suppose you could use Arcane Thievery on enemy Rangers and get lucky...--Kiiron 10:34, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::Actually, you couldn't since Oath Shot isn't a spell...--Kiiron 10:36, 23 October 2005 (EST) :::Arcane Mimicry. --Fyren 10:45, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::::Interesting... I always thought that skill inspired enemy elites, guess I never read it closely enough!--Kiiron 10:48, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::::: Late to the party by six months, but you can also generally have two elites for a while by equipping one and then capturing a new one. Rare, but I've had as many as 6-7 elites equipped at one time. (Perdition Rock is a good place to see this happen, if you can kill a boss while you have six capture signets equipped! Then it gets easier.) --JoDiamonds 05:47, 1 March 2006 (CST) ---- Is Echo's recharge time 20 seconds of the copied skill duration + 30 seconds? Or is it 20 seconds + 10 seconds making a total of 30 seconds? :The former. --Fyren 14:44, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::How would the times look when I use a +20% Enchantment staff? 24 seconds + 30? Or 24 + 26? ::Or is it simply not affected by +20% Enchantment? :::echo is an enchantment on self that "waits" for 20 seconds till your next skill while its acrtive (it can be removed by enmchantment removing, too). "enchantments last longer" just makes the "waiting time" of echo longer. The echoed skill will stay echoed 20 seconds no matter what. :::if you have the echo enchantment on yourself and you use a skill the enchantment gets removed from self. If that skill got used without getting interrupted the echo skill becomes the used skill. :::A skill cast with the echo enchantment on stays copied for 20 seconds (no matter what), after that echo recharges for 30 seconds. if the echo enchantment gets removed by enchantment removing the echo skill recharges for 30 seconds also (?). if the skill used after echo gets interrupted the echo skill recharges, too (interrupting 2 skills with one interrupt).--Ollj 16:14, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::As soon as you cast echo or arcane echo, it starts recharging. If you never copy anything or the enchantment gets removed, the recharge timer just continues. If you get interrupted while casting something with either up, the enchantment stays and you can still try to use it again. If you do copy something, the recharge timer starts over after the copy goes away. ::::Back to anonymous' question, like Ollj said, it makes the enchantment on yourself last longer but the skill will stay copied 20s like always. The recharge stays the same as I just described. --Fyren 16:50, 5 November 2005 (EST) ---- Does Echo also copy the user's current exhaustion status so that it is not successively decreased by the spell it is replaced with? I have heard something similar to this some time ago and would like confirmation. - Maestro Acheron 23:53, 31 December 2005 (UTC) :If it works anything like Arcane Echo (which I would assume it does), then it doesn't do anything to reduce exhaustion. echoing Meteor Shower and casting it twice will give you twice the exhaustion. --theeth 01:39, 1 January 2006 (UTC) ::I just tested it then, yep if you Echo a spell that gives exhaustion, when you cast the "echoed" version it also gives exhaustion.--Xasxas256 03:36, 1 January 2006 (UTC)